Vindictive
by Classified121
Summary: After "The War", a horrible event where over half the world has died, a maturing boy is shielded from the horrors that have happened. 8 years have passed since he was threatened to be killed if he looked into it, he is again determined to find out who the regions were fighting against and who murdered his father because he fought in this war. Rated T for Language
1. Intro

I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters related to Pokemon. I only own my OC, Darryn.

* * *

My name is Darrin. I am not a Pokemon trainer but just a boy, wanting to live in peace with my Pokemon. Of course, I didn't get that chance.

It started 34 years after "The War", as they called it. Not "The World War", not "The Pokemon War", just "The War". It was a terrifying time, before I was born obviously, but I still heard plenty of stories about it. Pinsirs ripping people in half, Gyarados eating people whole, even cute little Pichus were forced to electrocute people to death. Most children were protected from these stories though. Not me. My father, an ex-Gym leader, ex-war veteran told me many stories of these deadly Pokemon and their trainers who had forced them to kill. Who my father and people like my father killed was never said. There was nothing about it online, as all the info about The War was purged from the web.

I decided to find out more, looking through library books and dark, **DARK **corners of the web (Particularly horrifying to a 13 year old.) I was messaged by various accounts, warning me and threatening me to stop looking into it. I persevered and eventually found a book entitled "An Eyewitness's account of The War." I ordered it off a shady website and it arrived two days later. But all I got was some Pokemon biology book with scribbles on it, detailing the best ways to kill a Pokemon, and a letter.

_"From __A Friend_

_You will NOT look into The War any further or you will be taken and murdered. "_

So I stopped immediately, knowing better than to risk it, I knew some people in this world had the resources to do exactly that.

3 years later, when I was 16, I was allowed to pick a Pokemon. Every town in Unova, the region I was born in, had a building called the Poke-Bank, a collection of cages holding starter Pokemon from every region. There were Charmanders, Totodiles, Snivys, every one except from Pikachus, which had died out 13 years ago from people using them to power cities. The "Electro-Generator Pokemon Law" had been established after this had happened and scientists are still trying to use the Pikachu bones to resurrect them, but with no luck.

I couldn't decide which Pokemon to pick. My father had been a water type Gym Leader so I thought I should honour his memory. I glanced at an Oshawott being kicked to the back. He was obviously the runt and would never be picked. The shopkeeper saw my worried look.

"You wouldnae want to pick him lad, he has always been the wee 'un, always bullied. He willnae be very good in a battle, ye ken." He said. I replied "I know, I don't plan to become a Pokemon trainer, I just want a reliable partner." "God knows that runt could use one" The shopkeeper laughed, walking back to the counter.

I frowned and looked back at the Oshawott. "I'll take him" I informed the shopkeeper of my choice and one transaction later, I had my first Pokemon. I decided to let him out and he walked with me, shying away from anyone passing by on the path. He was obviously very timid, he was practically being dragged by my leg, which he was grappling onto. I sighed and picked him up, putting him on my shoulder. He sat down and started whistling. I chuckled and kept walking, knowing I had made the right choice.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, tell me if you want more.


	2. Chapter One

Decided to try to make this chapter a little longer. Tell me if they should be even longer.

* * *

I walked back to the house, my Oshawott on my shoulder, whistling his heart out. He was good, better than what I could do anyway. I got back to my house and unlocked the door. I walked in and closed the door, went up to my room and put Oshawott on the bed. I then went to my laptop to check my Poke-Mail.  
I flicked through it, leaning on my arm and rhythmically clicking delete on spam.  
'World of Pokecraft offer', deleted.  
'Your bank account is being hacked', deleted.  
Ugh, 'new Viagra pills are being made?' Double deleted.  
Nothing interesting at all. I clicked onto my Pokebook account. Nothing new there either. Weirdos sending me friend requests, weirdos asking me to play games and last but certainly not least, my friends making stupid status updates.

I really hate Pokebook, I don't know why I still checked it, habit I guess. I turned off the laptop and closed it. I realised I had forgotten about Oshawott and looked towards my bed. He had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring so I took out his Poke ball and returned him. I looked at my clock, I had a few hours before I would have to sleep if I was to wake up in time for the festival tomorrow. Every year there was a festival in the whole of Unova, to celebrate the end of The War. Everyone dressed up as Pokemon and all of the real Pokemon in the town were allowed to roam freely.

I was going as a Buizel, my favourite Pokemon. I checked my costume, it was all there. My father was going as a Tyranitar and my brother, being 7 years old, was going as a Pikachu. I decided to play video games for a while before I went to sleep. My father was likely at the council, arguing what the price should be for potion in the Pokemart. My brother Riley was with my mother, he usually visited her every week as she lived just a fifteen minute walk away. I refused to see her though. I couldn't bear to see her after she left my father for someone less...influenced by The War. See, my father may have been a hero when he came back but he did come back a little weird. Weird as in screaming, crying, even threatening my mother in his sleep, unconsciously telling her that he was going to watch her burn. So she left. As plain and simple as that. She just...left. So I, being the healthy seven-year old I was, swore I would never forgive her as long as I lived.

After playing some games for a couple of hours, I turned off the television and console and lay my head down on my pillow, I was way to tired to undress. Within a minute I was fast asleep.

* * *

I woke up slowly the next day, taking my time, stretching my arms and then... I slept some more. Eventually I picked myself up after what felt like a year and looked at my clock. Eleven o'clock, I had plenty of ti - I did a double take and dreadingly, looked back at the cheap alarm clock. Yep, I saw right, I had about minus two hours to get ready.  
'Shit!' I jumped out of bed, taking off my clothes from yesterday and putting on my costume. I let Oshawott out of his Poke ball, he had decided that my shoulder was his spot and hopped on. I didn't even care , I was supposed to meet my friends at the cafe an hour ago. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping, until I reached the front door. I glimpsed my father looking grumpy in his costume. As I closed the door I shouted goodbye and, not waiting for a response, left.

I ran down the street, pushing past people dressed up. Some costumes were crap but some were actually well made. I wasn't really paying attention because my two main focuses were not tripping and making sure Oshawott didn't fall off. I finally got to the cafe, where my friends were waiting.  
Connor stood up and pointed a finger at me, 'We have been waiting an hour for you, where the hell were you?'  
'Ok, so I might have slept in just a little bit, it's not like we missed anything, the festivals still going on.' I replied while swatting his accusing finger away.  
'He has a point Connor, the parade doesn't start till three.' Emily said, wrapping string from her Skitty costume around her finger.

'Plus, we can still enter the costume competition, our suits are pretty good. Better than most anyway.' Jacob chimed in. 'Just 'cause Darrin was late doesn't mean we can't have fun.  
'Fine, where do you guys want to go first.' Connor asked. 'We should probably register for the competition.'  
'Yeah lets go, the register closes in about ten minutes' I said.  
'What?! We need to go now!' Connor shrieked, alarmed at this new development. He took off down the street, pushing past people.  
'He does know the competition register is the other way right?' Emily questioned us.

'He's a smart cookie, he'll figure it out.' Jacob laughed. Me and Emily laughed along and we started heading down the street.  
Jacob inquired about the small Oshawott sitting on my shoulder. 'Yeah, I got him yesterday. Just another bonus to being the oldest of our group.' I said in a demeaning tone.  
'Hey, don't get too cocky Darrin, only a few days until I'm sixteen. I am so getting a Snivy.  
I asked why. 'So I can kick your Oshawott's ass!' He laughed.  
'Hey, just wait until I get a fire type, we'll see who's on top then.' I snapped at him.

Emily came in between us, 'Okay, settle down macho men, no-one needs to hear about your famous rivalry.' I gave him the evil eyes as we kept walking, making the 'I'm watching you' symbol with my hand. I flipped me the bird and stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at him and promptly gave him the silent treatment. It didn't last long though, when we got to the competition register we saw Connor coming back down the street. 'Here comes the cookie himself.' I sighed. When he caught up with us he started babbling excuses about why he went the wrong way.

'We registered for you, don't worry.' Emily reassured him. He calmed down and started talking about how he started flirting with 'this totally hot chick'. I rolled my eyes and mouthed to Jacob, 'I liked it better when he was lost.' He chuckled at this. 'Smart cookie' was still talking so I started chatting to my Oshawott, even he had better things to say than Connor. I tickled him behind the ears and he tried to get away, so I tickled him some more. He ended up trying to tickle me and he grabbed onto my collar and tickled my neck. I tried not to laugh but couldn't stop it so I ended up guffawing like an idiot.

When he eventually stopped and climbed back onto my shoulder, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up. My friends were staring at me. 'What?' I asked them.

'Aww, you two are so cute together.' Emily laughed.  
'Yeah, you guys really look like you have a special bond.' Jacob said in a mock-wise man voice.  
'Why can't you guys ever just listen to me.' Connor whined as per usual.  
I blushed and said 'Just wait until you get your Pokemon, we'll see how you act then.' I ended up laughing with them and we ended up wandering around the streets of Castelia City, just having a good time. I knew I wouldn't have many years left with my friends, so I tried to make it as fun as I could. It wouldn't last forever though, it never does.

* * *

Sorry I can't put the accent above the e in Pokemon, I have to do this on WordPad

( Why must you be so crappy WordPad D': )


End file.
